The Revenge of Kenny
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kenny is always being Bullied by Cartman. When things go to far, he decideds to take revenge against Cartman


**Hey everyone! This is a fun little fan fic that I will be posting. It is a fic based on Eminem's song Brain Damage, but the lyrics are not provided, but if you have heard the song then you might find it a bit similar. Here is a summery. Kenny is being bullied by Cartman. One day he decides to strike back, but gets more then he bargained for. Well here it is Enjoy**

The Revenge of Kenny

I am Kenny, I always get picked on. Lately it has been Cartman. Most of the time people make fun of me because I am a pervert and a white trash piece of shit. My only true friend was Kyle. Stan turned against me when he caught me in bed with his girlfriend Wendy. After that, he has pretty much abandoned me.

Each and everyday Stan or Cartman would beat me up, take what little money I had to spend on lunch, or just plain call me names like pervert and cock sucker.

I remember in my first ever day of Junior High, Cartman would beat me and make me bleed all over the place. He finally got sick of me and decided to try to end my life. He said to me, "Kenny I am fed up with you, I am going to kick your ass. Meet me at the tire yard

I remember my first ever day of Junior High, Cartman would beat me and make me bleed all over the place. He finally got sick of me and decided to try to end my life. He said to me, "Kenny I am fed up with you, I am going to kick your ass. Meet me at the tire yard after school at three o clock sharp this after noon you are going to die

I said in astonishment, "Cartman I already gave you money, why are you doing this to me." He said, "If you run from me I will beat your ass to kingdom come. Plus I have Stan spying on you for me. So don't run McCormick."

After that I was shaking real bad. My palms were sweating and I felt real faint. Kyle came up to me and said, "Dude I heard, when I want to get away from Stan or Cartman I fake a stomach ache, it works for me." Kyle then walked away to his next class. I thought about it and I said to myself, why not I will try it.

In class I tried to look like I was sick and did not feel good.

I screamed really loud and said, "Owwwww my stomach it hurts so bad. Quick someone get a nurse." She said, what is your condition now McCormick?" I said, my leg it hurts I feel a cramp." She said, leg? I thought you said it was your stomach." I was in trouble I said the wrong thing. Quickly I tried to get out of my trouble. "Oh is that what is said I meant to say stomach so can I go?" She looked at me with stern eyes. "No, Kenny, this is the last time I fall for that again. I will give you extra homework."

I said "Can't you give me a detention? Please?" She said, "I am afraid not Kenny, Your nice friend Eric Cartman said that he wanted to see you after school and it was very important." I looked over at Cartman. He grinned evilly at me. "Can I at least go to the bathroom?" She said, "I don't see why not, but be back in time for class." I got up and hurried out of the classroom.

I went to the bathroom and opened the door.I went to one of the urinals and sat down. I said out loud, "Why does Cartman hate me? I have to get out of here." I heard a noise that sounded like the door opening. Oh Shit I thought here he is.

The door banged open, I forgot to lock it. Cartman was there grinning down at me. "Well hello Kenny thought you can escape from me did you?" He then grabbed hold of me and pushed me down to the urinal. He put me on the circle of it. HE then took the lid and starting smacking it down on me very hard.

By now I was soaked and blood. He then lifted me up and starting chocking me. He said You are going to die you piece of shit." I tried to tell him to stop but he would not listen, plus he had me in a very strong hold. I heard a noise. The door opened and there was the principal. He always had it in for me and hated me. He then joined Cartman in trying to strangle me.

Luckily for me all those times I died, I learned to hold my breath and look dead when ever Cartman beat me before. I held my breath and closed my eyes and went still. The pounding finally stopped. They left me bleeding and to them "dead" When I heard the door close I got up. I took out my cell phone and called Kyle.

He answered sounding annoyed. When he found out it was me I heard him ask the teacher something. He told me that he had to go out of class and stand out in the hall. I told him to go into the bathroom. He told me he will be there very soon. I waited for five seconds and he opened the door. When he saw what I looked like, he nearly fainted. "Kenny, how did you get like that?" I said, "While I was in the bathroom, Cartman came in and started beating the shit out of me." Then the principal came in and starting helping him beat me. Kyle, I am fed up with getting beat to death, I am going to take revenge." While I was talking he nodded his head and said, "Right, Kenny you have to be cleaned up before you do that. Here let me clean you up." He then took a paper towel and wet it. He started cleaning me up. When he was all finished he said that he had to get back to class.

He left me in the bathroom staring at my reflection. I still had a broken nose. Then I got out of the bathroom, and went to find the janitor's room. It was right by my locker.

I grabbed a couple of nails, a knife and a wooden board. I smiled to myself. "Cartman I will get my revenge. All those times that you beat me and made me suffer. All those times that you stole my lunch money and I was forced to starve for the night." I said quietly. Now all I had to do was find Cartman. I hurried out of the janitor's closet and raced to my locker. I put them in there. I had about three minutes of English left so I hurried over to the class. It was a class that I had with Cartman. When I got there my teacher was furious at me for being very late but I told her that I was in the bathroom having violent diarrhea. She told me that she understood and told me to have the rest of the class off. I grinned evilly at Cartman and he for the first time looked shocked, but that quickly went away.

I ran back to my locker and got out the knife, the board and the nails. I somehow managed to fit them into my hoodie. I then waited and sure enough he came. He saw me standing near the locker and grinned and ran over. "Hey Kenny, I have been looking for you. Ready to die? I decided that I should kill you now. HE drew back his fist ready to punch me. I then very slowly got out the knife. Cartman's grin now faded and it was replaced with a look of sheer horror. "k-k- Kenny what do you have there?" I grinned again and took out the board. "Cartman, you will suffer the same horrible fate that you put me through." Before I could strike I hearsomething. "Kenny wait!" It was Stan. He ran up to me and saw what I was going to do to Cartman. "You wouldn't" he said. I would I was fed up with the hell that Cartman put me through. "Get the fuck out of the way Stan or I will kill you too. You beat me up too." Stan, eyes wide retreated. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah" I swung the board at Cartman with full force. I heard something break and I knew that I had broken his nose. Blood was everywhere. Cartman looked at me with wide eyes. "Kenny" I then took out the nails and I forced them deep into his chest.

"Kenny" he said now weak. I then took out the knife and struck it at him right in the face. I started hacking away at him. Flesh was everywhere. His face had a big gaping hole and I can see his eyes rolling around. His fingers were twitching slightly and blood was everywhere. By this time, teachers were surrounding us. Surprisingly they did not step in to stop me; they probably had it in for him. I knew Cartman was dead, but I hacked away anyway. I tore at his chest ripping it open. I saw his heart beating and I stabbed away at it. Cartman's body gave one final twitch and fell on to the ground. Everyone was looking at me. "Kenny I want you to know that killing someone is not good. But from what you went through we can understand, we watched him do those things to you." I can not believe what was happing, why were they saying that. I was going to walk over there and ask them but I tripped over my feet and I forgot the knife I was holding was upright. It went right through my heart. I felt a sharp pain inside of me, and I fell back. Kyle and Stan ran over to me crying and looking scared. "Kenny please don't die, we need you." I tried to lift my head up but the pain was horrible. "Now don't worry, Stan I forgive you for being an asshole to me. Kyle thanks for being my friend. You helped me tons. I feel really weak now. Come to my funeral. Please don't commit suicide; it was my fault that I died not yours. Goodbye Stan, Goodbye Kyle." With that I dropped my head and died right there in Kyle's arms.

Kyle's Point of view:

The next day we held a funeral for Kenny, we each said a few things about him. Stan was crying really hard and saying something that if he had not beat on him as much he would not have died. I was the last one to say something in his honor. I too had tears in my eyes. I went up to the podium and said, "Kenny was my best friend. Though he may be perverted and he really was crude about some things, he was my best friend. So I dedicate this rose for Kenny and hope he may get into heaven. Though he killed Cartman, the fat bastard deserved it. He wanted to take revenge and though he managed to get his revenge it cost him his life. To that I say Kenny you will always be remembered and wherever you are, please hear this, I loved you Kenny, not homosexual like but like a brother. We would often sleepover and you stayed at my house when it became rough at home. God Bless you Kenny."

I went over to the coffin and laid the rose on top of the coffin. I was crying so hard that I was a little blind. I whispered into the wind, "Kenny I miss you so much. Please accept this rose and stay safe wherever you are. Goodbye!"

I then stepped down from off the podium. As I was getting to my seat, I could have sworn I heard a voice among the wind. "I love you like a brother too Kyle. Goodbye!" I smiled a little bit and I went back to my seat to comfort a sobbing Stan

The End

**So that was sad huh. But I liked this ending because it shows how hard a loss of someone is to take. I love Kenny but I decided to see if I can kill him off once in awhile. Please don't flame me for I tried really hard to make it good. I put the graphic scene with Cartman in to make up for Counterstrike Kenny which I believe is not that graphic and bloody. So take care and review for me okay. **


End file.
